Do'Ruthra
Do'Ruthra is the main protagonist in the fan fiction work 'Wolf and Tiger'. He also plays a significant role in the beginning of 'The Largest Smile', being the protagonist's brother. Basic Information [[Bestand:Do'Ruthra_001.jpg|thumb]] Origin: Riverhold , Elsweyr Residence: Whiterun , Skyrim Class: Warrior Associations: The Companions , Thieves' Guild , Dark Brotherhood , Dragonguard Biography Early Life and life in Cyrodiil Born when Masser was new and Secunda was waning, Do'Ruthra was born a Suthay-Raht, though his face did look a bit like that of a tiger. He was born and raised in Riverhold, in the north of Elsweyr, and he grew up to be a warrior, which is how he got the prefix to his name, 'Do', which means 'Warrior' in Ta'agra, the Khajiit language. He moved to Cyrodiil when he became an adult, although he was originally supposed to become part of the Mane's personal guard. When he arrived in Cyrodiil, he wanted to go to the Imperial City to become part of the Imperial Legion, thinking he might see more of the world that way than becoming part of the Mane's personal guard. First he went to Bravil, and stayed there for several weeks, surviving by hunting and helping the remainders of Bravil's city guard. His arrival at the Imperial City did not result in the warm welcome he had expected, because few people trusted Khajiit. A local blacksmith named Regulus hired im as his assistant and taught him a bit about the art of blacksmithing. He also met Julie in the Imperial City, Rianne's cousin. However, he had several run-ins with thugs in the City, and this caused them to send an assassin ordered to take out both Regulus and Ruthra. Ruthra killed him to protect Regulus. This later got him in trouble, as the Imperial City Guard pursued him for murder, which led him to flee to the north of Cyrodiil, and eventually taking up residence in the northern city of Bruma. He gained the trust and repect of the local Nords, by showing great prowess in battle, combined with a fierce nature 'worthy of a Nord'. For several months, he resided at the house of Lorenz and Sigrid, the parents of Sten and Gundlar. Arrival in Skyrim and near execution Having quickly become close friends with two local twin brothers, Sten and Gundlar, they formed the 'Companions of Bruma', also known as the 'Brothers of Wolves', something for which they were known in and around Bruma. In the year 201 of the Fourth Era (4E 201), the three companions decided to travel north towards Skyrim. The current Emperor Titus Mede II had signed the White-Gold Concordat, banning the worship of Talos, which infuriated many Nords against the Empire and started a civil war in Skyrim between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak rebellion, led by the Imperial General Tullius, and Ulfric Stormcloak, respectively. The three companions decided they wanted to join the Stormcloaks, and traveled north to the border. They were ambushed, however, by the Imperial Legion, together with some Stormcloak soldiers and Ulfric Stormcloak himself. The three companions tried to fight off the Imperial soldiers, but eventually Sten and Gundlar died and Do'Ruthra was knocked unconscious. He woke up in a carriage on its way to Helgen, where Ulfric Stormcloak and his entourage were to be executed. However, in an amazing intervention of fate, Alduin the World-Eater attacked the village just as Do'Ruthra was about to be executed, granting him the possibility to escape Helgen, fighting through its keep, together with Ralof of Riverwood, a Stormcloak soldier. They then traveled to Riverwood, to lay low at his Gerdur's (Ralof's sister) house for a while. Do'Ruthra continued north towards Whiterun to inform Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of the dragon attack in Helgen. Early adventures Coming Soon. Fate of the Dragonborn Coming soon. Trivia In the Imperial City, Do'Ruthra worked as a blacksmith's assistant. Upon arrival in Skyrim, he started training himself in the art of blacksmithing, eventually becoming a master smith. Do'Ruthra's favorite weapon is End, an Ebony Battleaxe he crafted and enchanted himself. His first named weapon was a unique greatsword named Swift, which was crafted by the Imperial blacksmith he worked for, Regulus. It was made out of reinforced iron and decorated with a feral pattern. Do'Ruthra favors two-handed weapons (his favorite weapon being a battleaxe and his first named weapon being a greatsword) yet he knows how to handle himself with one-handed weapons and is also a very good archer. He is a known Lycanthrope , but he has mastered control of his disease, and mostly uses his Beast form to travel faster. Originally, Do'Ruthra wanted to join the Imperial Legion, so he could see more of the world, but they rejected him so coldly he lost his admiration. After several incidents in the Imperial City, he grew a strong hatred for the Imperial Legion. Images Do'Ruthra - Any Last Words.jpg|Probably the last thing you'll ever see. Do'Ruthra - Menacing.jpg|Do'Ruthra wielding his faithful battleaxe End. Menacing. Gundlar.jpg|Gundlar, 'the muscle'. Sten.jpg|Sten, 'the brain'. References Of Modern Dragonborn Heroes Wolf and Tiger External Links http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_V:_Skyrim http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Elsweyr http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Khajiit